


Fingers Tremble

by violentzsz



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentzsz/pseuds/violentzsz
Summary: Where I dump my fics falling under 1,000 words xoxo
Relationships: Juli Kidman/Leslie Withers, Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano, Stefano Valentini/Leslie Withers/Ruben “Ruvik” Victoriano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Comfort - Kidman/Leslie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medication, affection, and a nice home could do a lot for a person.

Medication, affection, and a nice home could do a lot for a person. She learned that when Leslie moved in. After all the shit he’d been through, his new therapist wanted to send him to residential therapy, but Leslie had had a panic attack so bad that he puked, and so they settled on medication and weekly therapy sessions, and Kidman was more than willing to give him a place to stay while he recovered.

“A place to stay while he recovered” quickly turned into a permanent residence, and three years of recovery and proper medication and therapy left Leslie with a mostly clear head, coping skills, and a wife.

Some nights were still full of nightmares, and Juli would wake him gently from his sleep, take him to the living room, sit him on the couch, put on a movie they’d seen a thousand times, and let him cry or tell her about it, or both, until he inevitably crawled into her lap to be held.

It was surprising the first time it happened, far before their relationship, but she found it so endearing and comforting, such a simple gesture of trust, that she accepted it with open arms 

Tonight was one of those nights, and Leslie was dosing in her lap, straddling her with his arms resting at her sides, his head on her shoulder. His weight was warm and relaxing, his breath coming in light, steady puffs against her skin, and she realized that this was the happiest she’d been in a long time, just sitting in the living room at 3 a.m. with Leslie.

There was a shift, a nuzzle, a gentle kiss to her neck, a mumbled “I love you,” and she wasn’t even sure if Leslie was awake, but it didn’t matter.

She hugged him closer.


	2. Desirable - Ruben/Stefano/Leslie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fighting never got to him like the cheating did.

Ruben would be the first to admit that he wasn’t conventionally attractive. Maybe he could’ve been, before the fire, because he’d been blessed with blond hair and blue eyes and fair skin and strong features, but these days, living with scars all over his body and mind, he didn’t feel attractive. In the beginning, Sebastian had made him feel like he was something worth wanting; maybe that was why he stayed with him for so long, even when the affection stopped and the fighting started. And the cheating.

The fighting never got to him like the cheating did. 

Sebastian would come home smelling like alcohol and another man’s cologne, never bothering to hide text messages or nudes or pairs of underwear that he’d never seen before. Ruben tried to be better for him, tried to make himself pretty, but every advance was shoved off less-than-kindly, and Ruben was left in a cold bed with a man who didn’t love him anymore. It made him want to slam his head into a wall, knowing that Sebastian wanted him to know just how undesirable he thought he was, that he preferred to get his pleasure elsewhere.

But, oh… _they_ made him feel desirable. They always made him feel desirable.

On nights when Sebastian was out doing whatever he did on most nights, Ruben would take the short trip to the Withers-Valentini household, if one could call it a household; it was little more than a small, rented shack compared to his own home, but it was warm and cozy, and Stefano would answer the door with a knowing smile, and Leslie would be right behind him. They always knew exactly what he needed.

Leslie’s hands were on his cock, on his thighs, on his chest, lips pressed to his neck and mumbling “pretty, pretty, so pretty,” as he rutted his clothed cock against Ruben’s leg. Stefano kissed him deeply, passionately, all gasping and tongue and biting, shaking moans as Ruben worked him through his pants. They took turns fucking each other, took turns watching, all praising each other and worshiping the bodies tangled in the bedsheets with moans and cries and ecstasy. 

They fell asleep in a mess of limbs, and Ruben would wake up to kisses and affection that he missed so dearly, and Stefano would ask him why he kept going back, and Ruben could never answer him. He’d put on his clothes and go back to his empty house and put on the coffee for whenever Sebastian came home, but he’d have a smile on his face. Yes, they made him feel desirable.

The fighting never got to him like the cheating did, but he was no better, he supposed.


	3. Devour - Kidman/Leslie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, Leslie... you look so pretty. Did you do this for me?”

“Oh, Leslie… you look so pretty. Did you do this for me?”

Of course he did. He wouldn’t do this for anyone else.

“For you… for you…” 

He shuffled closer, shyly, as Juli dropped her jacket on the floor by the front door. She cooed at him, raking her eyes over every piece of exposed skin like she was going to devour him, smirking, stalking around him like he was prey (maybe he was; he never had any idea what Juli was going to do to him), stopping behind him to run her hands up his loose t-shirt, and down to the soft cotton thong he was wearing. She bit her lip, hummed, rubbed his hip thoughtfully.

“Bend over for me.”

He bent over the back of the couch like he was told, resting on his forearms and trying not to collapse when he felt Juli jerk on the hem of the underwear, making them ride up and pull against his erection. She ran her hands all over him, petting him like he was her most precious pet, and gave him a hard slap on the ass. He whimpered, just slightly, but kept his position. 

“Ooh… good boy.”

He pretended his cock didn’t jump at that remark. She gave him a pat on the thigh.

“Stay right there. I’ll be right back.”

Leslie did as he was told, even when his knees trembled with anticipation.

Juli came back; he could hear her footsteps and feel her presence behind him, but he didn’t dare move to look at her. She yanked his thong down just below his ass, and he jumped when he felt the pad of her thumb rub over his hole.

“Oh, Leslie. You’re so pretty. My pretty boy…”

He heard her get shift, kneeling, felt her lips on the flesh of his ass, felt her parting him.

“... and his pretty little cunt.”

He almost screamed when he felt her tongue on his hole, moving in gentle circles. He writhed and moaned, trying to thrust against the couch, but she held him still. With each movement of her tongue, she pressed it in farther, fucking him open, and his legs were shaking so hard that he was sure, had he not been supported by the couch, he would’ve hit the floor by now.

Juli pulled away for a moment, and Leslie heard the popping of a bottle cap, before two slick, cold fingers were being pressed inside him. He could take two fingers easily these days; Juli fucked him with bigger toys enough for him to be confident in that fact. 

Her fingers curled, rubbing at his sweet spot and making him whine and squirm.

“Be good. Be good for mommy.”

Her tongue was on him then, with her fingers still inside him, all fucking him open like a whore, and his cock was dripping in the confines of his panties. She added another slick finger and he lost it, moaning loud enough for the neighbors to hear and pushing his hips back against her fingers and tongue.

She stood to lean over him, grabbing his hair, her fingers still deep inside him and now fucking him at a brutal pace. He didn’t even realize he was drooling until Juli pulled his head back, and he felt saliva pour down his chin, dripping in thick strings onto the couch.

He came hard, soaking his panties, and Juli fucked him through it, and kept fucking him after until he was crying from overstimulation, tears mingling with the spittle on his face. She pulled her fingers out of him and kissed his face all over, not seeming to mind the mess that he was.

He tried to get up, his legs wobbling and feeling not unlike jell-o, but Juli pushed him back down, with a little more aggression than Leslie thought was needed.

“Stay there. I’m not done with you.”


End file.
